Historias Mezcladas
by LauCullen216
Summary: Esto es un conjunto de historias de Edward y Bella. No apta para menores. Lemon Explicito. Lean y juzguen.
1. Boda Frustrada

_**Boda Frustrada**_

**Advertencia: **Alto contenido sexual. No apta para menores, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

\- Vamos, Edward. Alegra un poco esa cara. – Me regaño Emmett mientras conducía por la oscura calle hacia el estúpido club de strippers. Hice una mueca de fastidio que solo sirvió para alimentar aún más su alegría.

No entendía la estúpida necesidad que tenia de llevarme a un club de strippers. Por Dios, mañana me caso, dudo que esta sea una buena manera de empezar un matrimonio. Suspire con amargura, la verdad era que no me importaba como empezaría este matrimonio.

Odiaba esos estúpidos clubes, solo había ido a uno de ellos una sola vez en toda mi vida y fue para sacar a Emmett de ahí. No entendía porque él y Jasper se empeñaban en llevarme a un lugar al cual sabían que odiaba. Pero si protestaba, tendría serios problemas con ellos y no es que realmente me importara, pero no quería que mi mal humor aumentara, por lo que decidí cerrar la boca.

Llegamos al club e inmediatamente lo odie. Era grande, ruidoso, oscuro y con un montón de hombres pervertidos con enormes erección que parecían no estar satisfechos con el sexo que recibían en su casa. Intente no mirar a ninguna de las mujeres semidesnudas a mí alrededor que solo contribuían a ponerme aún más incómodo.

Emmett y Jasper me guiaron hacia un reservado. Era pequeño, había un enorme palo de metal que iba desde el techo al suelo sobre un pequeño entarimado de madera, había una puerta detrás y una silla a pocos centímetros del pequeño "escenario".

\- Bueno, pequeño Eddie. Aquí, una muy ardiente chica, te dará un increíble espectáculo privado. – Dijo Emmett y estuve a punto de salir corriendo cuando ambos me tomaron por los brazos y me sentaron en la silla. Suspire cuando me esposaron a esta y quise matarlos.

\- De esta no se escapan. – Les dije enojado y Jasper me sonrió antes de ponerme una estúpida venda en los ojos. Escuche la puerta cerrarse y fruncí el ceño. Genial, la situación solo mejoraba. Escuche una puerta abrirse, pero esta vez el sonido no venía de mis espaldas, por lo que supuse que la chica ya había llegado.

Me quito la venda y todo lo que vi fue oscuridad. Escuchaba sus tacones resonando en el piso de madera y, de pronto, la luz me cegó. Pestañe hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron y vi algo increíblemente impresionante.

La chica frente a mí era alta, cabello castaño largo, pechos grandes y trasero respingón, piernas largas y tan pálidas como el resto de ella. Estaba vestida con un conjunto de un brasear y una tanga, ambos de cuero, botas de cuero con tacón y guantes negros que dejaban a la vista sus pequeños dedos. Tenía una máscara, por lo que solo podía ver sus labios finos y rosados, junto a unos ojos cafés hermosos.

La reconocí al instante y el alivio que me lleno, pero fue sobrepasado por mi enojo.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! – Pregunte con enojo y su mirada cambio de seria a divertida.

\- Es una pequeña sorpresa. Los chicos dijeron que te agradaría, ¿No te gusta? – Hizo el estúpido puchero que bajaba mis defensas y suspire.

\- Si me agrada, solo estoy sorprendido. – Respondí y ella camino hacia mí, sus tacones resonando otra vez. Se inclinó hacia mí, sus piernas totalmente derechas, y paso sus dedos por mi rostro.

\- Entonces, disfruta. – Sus labios rozaron los míos, pero se alejó cuando me acerque a besarla. Camino de vuelta hacia el tubo, su trasero moviéndose tan provocativamente como siempre. Sus manos envolvieron el tubo y ella dio una vuelta alrededor de él, moviéndose lentamente.

De pronto, una canción demasiado provocativa comenzó a sonar. No tenía idea de cuál era la canción o quien era el cantante, pero era seguro que lo investigaría luego. Las manos de ella se movían lentamente por su cuerpo y el tubo mientras se movía al ritmo de la música.

Se acercó a mí y se arrodillo entre mis piernas, sus dedos acariciaron mi enorme erección. Sus ojos brillaban divertidos y siseo entre dientes. Se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia el tubo otra vez, mientras yo luchaba contra las estúpidas esposas.

Sus piernas se enredaron alrededor del tubo y su cuerpo se fue hacia atrás, hasta que sus manos tomaron el tubo y ella soltó sus piernas, las cuales quedaron hacia arriba. Bajo del tubo y se paró frente a este, se movía al ritmo de la música, restregando su trasero contra el tubo. De pronto, su top cayo y ella siseo divertida, dejando a la vista sus grades pechos junto a esos hermosos pezones rosas.

Mordí mi labio, conteniendo el patético gemido que intentaba salir de mi boca, mientras ella seguía bailando. Tomándome desprevenido otra vez, su tanga cayó al suelo y ella sonrió. Se dio la vuelta y contoneo su trasero respingo justo frente a mi cara. Entonces, volvió a inclinarse aun de espaldas a mí y con las piernas totalmente derechas, dándome la vista más increíble de su rosadito y mojado coño.

Se levantó otra vez, se acercó a mí y se sentó a horcajadas en mi regazo. Se contoneo sobre mi erección, haciéndome jadear, y sonrió.

\- ¿Te gusto mi baile, Eddie? – Me susurro al oído y yo asentí cual idiota sin habla. Sonrió y se contoneo otra vez. – ¿Me quieres follar, Eddie? – Volví a asentir y ella sonrió. Camino detrás de mí y me quito las esposas. Frote mis muñecas pero, cuando volvió a pararse delante de mí, no la toque. Ella ya me había torturado, ahora era mi turno.

Me puse de pie y la deje desvestirme, tragándome los gemidos que querían salir cada vez que ella lamia mi espalda o acariciaba mi pecho. En cuanto estuve desnudo, me sentó otra vez y se quedó mirando mi pene. Se relamió los labios, sus ojos oscureciéndose un poco más.

Se sentó a horcajadas otra vez, pero se mantuvo alejada de mi pene mientras besaba mi cuello y pecho. Mordisqueo mis pezones y gemí, agarrando los brazos de las sillas con mi mano. Su boca subió otra vez hasta mi cuello y luego mordisqueo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

\- Vamos, Eddie. Sé que quieres, tócame. – Me susurro y yo, como su fiel esclavo, lleve mis manos hasta sus pechos y lo apreté, pellizcando sus pezones con mis dedos. Ella gimió contra mi cuello mientras yo jugueteaba con sus pezones, pero no quería juegos preliminares, la quería ahora.

Mi mano descendió hasta su coño y me encanto encontrarlo empapado. Ella jadeo cuando introduje dos de mis dedos en su apretado coño y gemí cuando se empaparon.

\- Joder, nena, tan mojada. – Le dije y ella jadeo otra vez, contoneando sus caderas contra mis dedos.

\- Fóllame, Eddie, por favor. – Dijo clavando sus uñas en mis hombros y gimiendo contra mi cuello.

\- Lo hare, nena. En cuanto dejes de llamarme Eddie. – Respondí y grito cuando moví mis dedos aún más rápido. Sus paredes apretaban mis dedos y la sentía cerca del orgasmo, pero no quería que se corriera así, quería que se corriera alrededor de mí.

\- Por favor, Edward, por favor. Fóllame. – Jadeo en mi oído y yo sonreí. Saque mis dedos de su interior y ella gimoteo. Mis manos se envolvieron fuertemente alrededor de su cintura y, posicionándola bien, me introduje en ella de una embestida.

Grito y yo prácticamente rugí, era tan jodidamente estrecha. Tome su precioso trasero entre mis manos y la ayude a moverse. Se movía despacio, _arriba… abajo… arriba… abajo_. Estaba en el cielo, pero quería más. Apreté su trasero y le di un azote juguetón. Ella jadeo y me sonrió, comprendiendo el mensaje.

Sus caderas se movían cada vez más rápido. Joder que sí, esto definitivamente era delicioso. La ayude a ir más rápido y ella se agarró fuertemente el espaldar de la silla, haciendo esos sonidos sexis y majestuosos contra mi oído. Mantuve mi boca ocupada con sus pezones.

\- ¡Dios, bebé, me corro! – Jadeo y yo mordisquee su cuello, haciéndola estremecer. Sonreí y baje mi mano hasta su clítoris.

\- ¡Córrete para mí, nena! – Le apremie y ella grito, corriéndose con fuerza. Su orgasmo detono el mío y me vine profundamente enterrado en ella.

Nos quedamos ahí, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Ella acariciaba mi cabello suavemente, lo cual me relajaba, mientras yo acariciaba su cintura y dibujaba patrones sin sentido en su espalda. De pronto, la realidad me golpeo.

\- Bella, yo… - Me interrumpió con un beso y luego me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Solo quería que tuvieses una noche memorable antes de que te cases con esa bruja. – Respondió y se puso de pie. Sentí frio cuando estuve fuera de ella y odie la sensación de vacío que me provocaba estar lejos de ella. Miro un reloj que no había notado antes y luego comenzó a vestirse. – Es tarde, debes irte.

Se acercó a mí y beso mi mejilla.

\- Adiós, Edward. – Iba a hablar, pero ella salió rápidamente. Me vestí y me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento. Emmett y Jasper estaban en el auto esperándome, me miraron sorprendidos cuando entre y azote la puerta, pero no hicieron preguntas y se lo agradecí.

Al día siguiente, me encontraba en un pequeño cuarto en la parte de atrás de la iglesia con un estúpido traje esperando el momento en que caminare entre un montón de extraños para unirme por el resto de mi vida a una chica increíble y talentosa, pero que no era la mujer que amaba.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y Tanya entro, estaba toda arreglada y con el vestido de novia puesto. La mire curioso y ella suspiro.

\- No me puedo casar contigo, Edward. Eres increíble y te quiero mucho, pero no te amo. Y sé perfectamente que tú no me amas. No podemos hacer esto, solo nos haremos miserables el uno al otro. – Dijo rápidamente y solo se detuvo a respirar cuando termino. Sonreí y la abrace.

\- Gracias, Tanya. Eres increíble. – Le dije apartándome de ella. – Vamos, tenemos un montón de gente a la cual decepcionar. – Ella rio por mi comentario y me siguió hacia la habitación donde estaban nuestros familiares.

\- ¿Edward, Tanya, que están haciendo? – Pregunto mi madre y yo le sonreí.

\- Tanya y yo hemos decidido no casarnos. – Anuncie y todo quedo en silencio hasta que Alice chillo y salto a mis brazos, abrazándome con fuerza.

\- Me alegro tanto. – Dijo sonriendo. Se separó de mí y yo pare de reír cuando escuche la voz de mi padre.

\- Pero, pensé que esto era lo que querías. – Dijo mi padre, mirándome con seriedad. Su comentario me enojo. Obviamente, yo no quería casarme con Tanya, solo iba a hacerlo porque él me había obligado, ya que así podría unificar su empresa con la de los Denali, la familia de Tanya.

Había terminado una relación de dos años con la mujer más hermosa del mundo por su culpa y me sentía un completo idiota.

\- No, esto es lo que tú querías. – Le dije y Alice tomo mi mano, llamando mi atención.

\- Esta en su departamento. – Dijo y se lo agradecí con un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Adónde vas? – Me grito mi padre cuando Salí de la habitación.

\- ¡A buscar a la mujer que amo! – Le grite de vuelta. Corrí hacia el estacionamiento, me subí a mi auto y conduje sobre el límite de velocidad hacia el departamento de Bella, rogándole a Dios que me perdone.

_Tal vez no me odie, porque si me odiara no se hubiera acostado conmigo anoche, ¿no?_

Llegue corriendo y tuve que tocar el timbre unas cinco veces antes de que me abriera. Se veía tan hermosa como siempre. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, llevaba puestos unos shorts desgastados y la playera de Radiohead que le había comprado el día que fuimos a uno de sus conciertos.

\- Edward, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Pregunto sorprendida, sus ojos tan abiertos como su boca.

\- Te amo, Swan. Te amo más que a nada y nadie, pero soy un idiota y me deje llevar por las opiniones y exigencias de mi padre. No sabes cuánto lo siento y sé que no me merezco otra oportunidad, pero soy egoísta y te necesito. Y sé que no puedo venir así, simplemente, y esperar que me perdones, pero necesito que lo hagas. Te necesito, Swan.

Termine jadeando después de soltar todas esas palabras tan rápidamente y entre en pánico cuando ella simplemente me miro con seriedad.

\- ¿Terminaste? – Pregunto y yo asentí suavemente. De lo siguiente que fui consciente, fue de sus labios contra los míos. La tome en brazos, cerré la puerta con mi pie y la lleve hasta la habitación.

Dos horas después, Bella estaba totalmente dormida a mi lado mientras yo jugueteaba con su cabella. Mi estómago gruño del hambre y decidí preparar algo de comer. Estaba terminando los omelets cuando Bella entro a la cocina, su única vestimenta era mi camisa.

Se sentó en la encimera de la cocina y me observo mientras me movía de un lugar a otro, preparándonos algún jugo. Termine y me senté en el taburete frente a ella, justo entre sus piernas, mientras comíamos.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué somos? – Pregunte curioso y ella me miro divertida.

\- ¿Qué deberíamos ser según tú? – Pregunto burlonamente y yo me encogí de hombros.

\- Yo quiero casarme contigo, pero eso, tal vez, no sea lo que tú quieres. Así que seremos lo que tú quieras, solo ten en cuenta el hecho de que te quiero como mi esposa. – Su mirada se dulcifico mientras hablaba, pero cambio a seria en cuanto termine.

\- Pues, por ahora no seremos más que novios. Necesito un tiempo. – Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero no me lo permitió y continúo como si hubiese escuchado mis pensamientos. – Si, sé que acabamos de tener sexo y eso no es tomarse un tiempo, precisamente, pero me heriste y no me voy a casar contigo hasta que sane por completo.

Camine hacia ella, envolví mis brazos en su cintura y enterré mi rostro en su cuello. Bese ese lugar que la hacía estremecerse en mis brazos.

\- Te amo, nena. Y lo siento mucho. – Ella suspiro y apretó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

\- También te amo, bebé. Y estás perdonado. – Dijo antes de atacarme con cosquillas, lo que se convirtió en una guerra de "_¿Quién le hace más cosquillas al otro?"_

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Seducción

_**Advertencia:** _No apta para menores, leer bajo su responsabilidad.

_**SEDUCCION**_

_**PARTE 1**_

_**NARRADOR P.O.V**_

\- Estas muy duro, Edward. – Le dijo Bella mientras su pie seguía trabajado sobre él.

Edward Cullen, de 18 años, alto, de pelo cobrizo, fornido y de ojos verdes se encontraba en el suelo de su habitación frente a su cama mientras Isabella Swan, de 17 años, de pelo castaño, delgada, curvilínea y de ojos chocolate acariciaba su miembro erecto con su pie, haciéndolo jadear.

\- ¿Te gustaría que le enviara esto a Tanya? – Dijo Bella burlonamente, enseñándole a Edward su celular. Este intento quitárselo pero ella lo esquivaba, tomando fotos ridículas de la situación hasta que Edward se tambaleo y cayo, su cara contra los grandes pechos de Bella.

Ella se apartó y se quitó los pequeños shorts que tenía, sonriéndole.

\- ¿Quieres esto Edward? – Le pregunto burlonamente, abriendo sus piernas para él, mientras este intentaba mirar hacia otro lado.

Entonces ella se agacho y saco su miembro por completo de sus pantalones. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver su gran tamaño y luego sonrió, antes de darle una lamida y volver a su asiento anterior. Alargo el pie y siguió tocando el pene de Edward con este.

Edward jadeaba mientras Bella le decía cosas sin sentido con expresión burlona para jugar con el mientras lo acariciaba, esta vez utilizando ambos pies. Lo hizo hasta que él se corrió, su semen manchándole la blusa y parte del rostro.

Edward, cuando su cuerpo volvió a relajarse, recordó la primavera pasada, el día que había conocido a Tanya, su novia. Ella le había pedido que le hiciese una foto mirando los árboles y él lo había echo, quedando prendado de ella al instante.

No estaba enamorado de ella, eso lo sabía, pero no quería lastimarla. Mientras el reflexionaba observando la foto de Tanya que tenía en su celular, (el cual Bella al fin le había devuelto) ella se limpió el rostro con un toalla y se sentó junto a él en la cama, posando su mano sobre la de él.

\- Vamos, Edward. Sabes que lo quieres tanto como yo. – Dijo Bella antes de tomar su rostro y besarlo. Edward abrió los ojos, sorprendido y encantado por el sabor de su boca. Entonces, cuando Bella mordisqueo su labio inferior, el dejo caer su celular al suelo y le recostó sobre la cama, besándola fieramente, sus lenguas jugando una con la otra.

Bella jadeo cuando se separaron y gimió su nombre cuando Edward le quito las bragas y acaricio su sexo con fuerza, sin llegar a penetrarla. Entonces abrió sus piernas, se acomodó entre ellas y tomo los pechos de Bella, chupando y mordisqueando sus pezones, haciéndola gemir.

Edward la beso y, cuando Bella gimió su nombre, se introdujo en ella con un suave embiste.

\- ¡Oh, Edward! He querido hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo. – Gimió ella, avergonzada y el la miro impresionado antes de abrazarla por unos segundos, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la castaña, y luego comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza, haciéndola gemir.

Bella abrió sus piernas para el mientras sus gemidos subían de volumen, al igual que los embistes de Edward. Entonces, este tomo sus piernas y las levanto, logrando entrar más profundo en ella. La penetro haciéndola gritar y gemir incoherencias mientras la habitación se llenaba con el sonido de sus cuerpos.

Bella se mordió la mano para evitar gritar más fuerte y Edward, tomándole de la mano, la jalo hasta que él estuvo recostado en la cama con ella sobre él, sin romper el contacto de sus sexos. Ya acomodados, Bella comenzó a cabalgarlo mientras gemía y chillaba, la habitación llenándose del embriagante olor a sexo.

Ambos movían sus caderas, acelerando las embestidas, sus gemidos mezclándose hasta que se corrieron al unísono, Bella gritando con fuerza con Edward profundamente enterrado en ella. Entonces ella cayó sobre él, rompiendo el contacto de sus cuerpos y lo abrazo con fuerza sonriendo.

\- Siempre había soñado con esto. – Dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

_***Esa misma noche***_

Los grillos se escuchaban en la pacifica noche mientras Bella y Edward tomaban un baño juntos, ella recostada contra su pecho.

\- Deberías romper con Tanya. – Dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido y Edward la miro sorprendido.

\- ¿Y por qué debería hacer eso? – Pregunto impresionado, no importaba que no la amara, la quería lo suficiente como para no querer romperle el corazón.

\- Porque si no lo haces, no volveremos a tener sexo. – Dijo Bella enojada y restregó su trasero contra la enorme erección de Edward.

Este acaricio sus pechos, pellizcando los pezones mientras intentaba distraerla.

\- ¿Lo harás? – Pregunto ella, esperanzada.

\- No lo sé, Bella. No quiero lastimarla. – Dijo este y Bella se apartó de él, enojada.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo? Edward, si de verdad quieres seguir con esto, terminaras con ella. – Dijo Bella rotundamente y él le sonrió con ternura, algo que la confundió.

\- ¿Quieres que ella sufra? – Le pregunto el, acercándose a ella y acariciando sus pechos otra vez.

\- No, no quiero que sufra. Pero te quiero solo para mí, así que si quieres estar con ella, mejor será que salgas de aquí, Edward. – Dijo Bella mirando la pared y el la abrazo con fuerza.

Bella gimió cuando la echo hacia delante y se introdujo en ella de una estocada mientras ella se apoyaba contra la pared frente a la bañera. Bella gemía incoherencias mientras Edward le embestía cada vez más fuerte, ella pidiendo más y más, hasta que ambos se corrieron abrazados.

Edward se apartó y vio cómo su semen y los jugos de ella se deslizaban por sus piernas. Ella se sentó en el otro extremo de la bañera, jadeando y luego levanto la vista y le sonrió.

\- Hagámoslo otra vez. – Dijo divertida y Edward la miro sorprendido.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	3. Seducción 2

_**PARTE 2**_

_**NARRADOR P.O.V**_

Isabella y Edward se encontraban en la pequeña playa desierta cerca del hotel veraniego donde habían ido a pasar las vacaciones con sus padres. Ambos se encontraban bajo la enorme sombrilla, Bella miraba las olas ir y venir mientras Edward tenía su cabeza en el regazo de la chica, observando con fijeza sus hermosos y jugosos pechos.

Bella bajo la mirada y le dio un zape en la cabeza con fuerza cuando lo descubrió observando su pecho. No es que le importase, solo quería golpearlo. Edward se sostuvo la cabeza, gimoteando mientras dramatizaba.

Entonces, Bella vio una pareja. Él era rubio, alto y fornido, ella era pelinegra, pequeña y esbelta. Se besaban con pasión, como si quisiesen devorarse mientras Bella los observaba con envidia. Ella quisiera besar así al amor de su vida, pero no podía, no en público.

Edward, al verla entretenida observando a la pareja, tomo las tiras del brassier, que se abría por delante, y las jalo, dejando a la vista los hermosos y grades pechos de Bella. Ella jadeo sorprendida y miro totalmente abochornada a la pareja, que los miraron divertidos antes de seguir con lo suyo.

Edward se sentó a la espalda de su prima, masajeando sus pechos mientras sus pezones se alargaban y extendían bajo su toque.

\- Edward, para, por favor. Estamos en público. – Le reprocho ella mientras jadeaba, encantada por su toque, y recargaba su cabeza en el hombre de este.

Bella se dio vuelta rápidamente, abrazando a su primo para esconder sus pechos.

\- ¡Edward! ¡No debiste hacer eso! – Le reprendió en voz baja, pero olvido cualquier objeción cuando la lengua de Edward salió para divertirse con sus pezones. Mientras ella disfrutaba de la mágica lengua de su primo.

\- Ellos están demasiado ocupados como para prestarnos atención. – Respondió el, acariciando sus pechos con más ahínco. Bella, totalmente perdida en el placer, jadeo de sorpresa cuando se encontró recostada sobre la arena con Edward sobre ella.

Edward lamio y chupo sus pezones, apretando sus pechos. Bella gimió cuando la tomo en brazos y se la llevó hasta una pequeña cueva marítima, a la que entraba poca luz. Edward le puso de espaldas y aparto sus bragas a un lado. Bella gemía agarrándose a la pared mientras el restregaba su miembro contra su sexo húmedo.

De pronto, Edward la empujo, logrando que cayera de rodillas en el suelo. Bella se apoyó en sus rodillas y manos, mirando a Edward con ojos suplicantes.

\- Por favor, te necesito. – Dijo ella, arqueando la espalda y dándole una deliciosa imagen de su sexo a un Edward muy excitado.

Entonces Edward se introdujo en ella lentamente, haciendo a Bella chillar mientras la penetraba con la mayor lentitud posible.

\- Edward, por favor. Más rápido, lo necesito. – Gimió esta y Edward, amando esas palabras, obedeció al instante, comenzando a penetrarla con fuerza. Bella jadeaba y gemía con cada embiste mientras Edward la agarraba fuertemente por las caderas, aumentando el ritmo cada vez más.

Entonces Edward tomo una de sus piernas y la puso sobre su hombro, haciéndola chillar. El, que estaba extasiado con la situación, acelero el movimiento de sus caderas. Estaba en el cielo mientras sentía las paredes interiores de Bella apretarlo, haciéndolo sentir demasiado bien.

Bella se sentía al borde del placer, sentía su orgasmo muy cerca pero entonces Edward se detuvo, haciéndola abrir sus ojos como platos y gimotear enfadada.

\- No, no te detengas. – Le dijo, pero Edward la ignoro, poniéndola de pie. En cuanto estuvieron cara a cara, Edward le sonrió, mirándola con adoración.

\- Quiero tomarte de pie. – Dijo este antes de tomar una de sus piernas y levantarla. En cuanto la pierna de Bella estuvo alrededor de su cintura, Edward la penetro otra vez, haciéndola gritar.

Entonces comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, rápidamente. Bella gemía contra su hombro mientras Edward besaba y chupaba su cuello, subiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, su punto débil. Bella grito y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, deleitándose en el sonido que hacían sus cuerpos al unirse y en la forma en que Edward chupaba sus pezones.

De pronto, Bella apretó su pierna en torno a su cintura y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Edward se sintió en el cielo cuando ella lo apretó y se vino con fuerza gritando su nombre con los ojos aguados, entonces él se vino después, completamente enterrado en ella.

Después solo se quedaron ahí, en la misma posición, intentando controlar sus respiraciones.

_***Esa misma noche***_

Bella salió del gran hotel para ir al pueblo a comprar un regalo para Edward. Luego de caminar un rato, se decidió por unos peces payasos que había visto en una tienda de mascotas.

Con los peces en mano, Bella sintió ganas de ir al baño y se dirigió a un café que había en la calle. Le dejo los peces al señor de la entrada y se dirigió al baño público, entrando en un cubículo rápidamente.

En ese segundo, al baño entraron dos chicas y Bella presto total atención a su conversación cuando el nombre de Edward fue mencionado.

\- Entonces, ¿El simplemente termino contigo? – Pregunto la primera chica, parándose frente al espejo mientras su amiga entraba al cubículo junto al de Bella.

\- Si, pero estoy totalmente segura que fue por culpa de Isabella Swan. – Dijo la otra chica desde el cubilo y Bella reconoció a Tanya Denali, la ex novia de Edward.

\- Pero, si el termino contigo, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto la otra chica mirando la puerta del cubículo de Tanya con una expresión de desconcierto.

\- Estoy aquí para recuperarlo, sea como sea, Edward Cullen será mío y ninguna mosquita muerta me lo va a quitar. – Dijo Tanya sonriendo engreídamente y se sorprendió cuando la puerta de su cubículo se abrió con gran estrepito, sorprendiéndose aún más al ver a Isabella frente a ella.

\- Tu, eres una zorra que no volverá a estar con Edward jamás, de eso me encargare yo. – Dijo Bella totalmente enfadada antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, tomando su pez y dirigiéndose hacia el hotel.

Llego a su habitación y se preparó para dormir, con una sonrisa en el rostro al pensar en su plan para el día siguiente.

_***Al día siguiente***_

Edward estaba en el balcón de su habitación, observando a las personas en la piscina disfrutar y reírse. Tomo su celular y miro el número de Tanya junto a su foto. No es que el sintiera nada por ella, nunca lo había echo, solo se sentía culpable por haberla dejado tan repentinamente.

Estaba a punto de llamarla cuando una pequeña y cálida mano tomo la suya. Se dio vuelta y vio a Bella, quien llevaba una mini falda y una blusa manga larga totalmente pegada a su cuerpo, remarcando sus grandes pechos. Edward tuvo una erección al instante.

\- Edward, ven. Quiero mostrarte algo. – Dijo Bella entusiasmada, jalando su mano. Edward cerró su celular con fuerza y la siguió sonriendo ante su expresión alegre.

Ella corrió hacia la cama y se lanzó sobre ella. Cayo de espaldas, abrió sus piernas y luego le abrió sus brazos a Edward sonriendo, pero él estaba más concentrado mirando su sexo tapado por sus finas bragas blancas, que estaban húmedas.

Edward se acercó rápidamente a ella, sentándose entre sus piernas y tomo sus pechos con sus manos, acariciándola mientras ella gemía. Bella jadeo y Edward la beso, sus labios moviéndose acompasados. Edward se apartó jadeando, sintiéndose totalmente excitado, y Bella lo miro, necesitada.

\- Edward, por favor. Te necesito. Tómame. – Edward la beso otra vez y los brazos de Bella se apretaron alrededor de su cuello mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban, acariciándose.

Entonces las manos de Edward, hasta ahora en sus piernas, subieron hasta su braga y acaricio su sexo por sobre esta, haciendo a Bella gemir. Luego, Edward le quito las bragas y se introdujo en ella rápidamente.

Bella envolvió sus piernas en su cadera y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras le susurraba al oído que lo amaba. Edward comenzó a penetrarla, cada vez más rápido y fuerte. Bella jadeaba y gemía con sus ojos cerrados y luego se corrió, gritando el nombre del cobrizo mientras perdía la consciencia de sí misma por unos segundos.

Luego, se desnudaron rápidamente, lanzando sus ropas a la silla junto a la cama y Edward le dio la vuelta a Bella, mientras esta se apoyaba en sus rodillas y antebrazos, mirándolo con necesidad. Entonces Edward comenzó a embestirla otra vez, con fuerza, fascinado por el sonido que hacían sus cuerpos al unirse mientras la agarraba con fuerza de las caderas.

\- Mas, Edward, mas. Por favor, no te detengas. – Gemía Bella, y grito cuando Edward la tomo de los brazos y la levanto, sentándola en su regazo mientras el, sentado sobre sus rodillas, la seguía embistiendo hasta que ambos se corrieron, gimiendo profundamente.

Entonces, Bella se recostó sobre la cama mientras Edward la observaba, fascinado. Miro su sexo empapado por su semen y los jugos de ella. Bella, al ver a Edward observándola, le sonrió y se sentó parcialmente en la cama.

\- Hagámoslo otra vez. – Dijo divertida y Edward la miro sorprendido mientras ella reía. Edward rodo sus ojos y beso su mejilla, recostándose junto a ella.

\- Te amo. – Le dijo Edward al oído y Bella sonrió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él.

\- También te amo. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría presumir delante de todos que eres mío. – Dijo con una sonrisa, que se borró cuando la realidad le llego de golpe. – Pero no podemos.

\- Es horrible, ¿no?, como una maldición. ¿Por qué rayos tuve que enamorarme de mi prima? – Se preguntó Edward, enfadado con la situación.

\- Si, es horrible estar enamorada de tu propio primo. – Respondió Bella, antes de tomar el rostro de Edward entre sus manos y besarlo con fuerza.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. El coche

_**Sexo en el Coche**_

\- Gracias por traerme, Ed. – Le dije sonriendo y el me sonrió de vuelta, torcidamente.

\- No hay problema. Ahora, acércate y dame las gracias debidamente. – Dijo desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad. Rodee mis ojos juguetonamente, desabroche el mío y me acerque a él, posando mis labios sobre los suyos.

Nuestras lenguas hacían espirales alrededor de la otra y yo me sentía tan abrumada que me sorprendí muchísimo cuando me di cuenta de que me encontraba a horcajadas sobre él. Tenía que separarme, el timbre sonaría pronto y debía ir a clases, pero en cuanto sus manos me quitaron los botones de la camisa, lanzándola hacia el asiento trasero, todo pensamiento lógico se fue.

Sus hábiles dedos desabrocharon mi sujetador rápidamente y tomo mis pechos con sus manos, llevándose uno a la boca. Gemí apretando su cabeza contra mi pecho mientras mis caderas, moviéndose por voluntad propia, se movían rítmicamente sobre su erección.

Escuché el característico y familiar sonido de su bragueta al bajar y jadee cuando sus largos dedos apartaron mi pequeña tanga a un lado. Se introdujo en mí lentamente y luego espero a que me acostumbrara a su enorme tamaño antes de comenzar a embestirme, con fuerza.

Me hizo correrme en muy poco tiempo, rápido y fulminante. Gimotee su nombre por enésima vez cuando se vino en mi interior, lanzando chorros de su cálido y espeso semen en mi interior.

\- ¡Edward! – Exclame sorprendida cuando, luego de haber reclinado el asiento del copiloto hasta que estuvo totalmente horizontal, me recostó sobre el asiento y me quito la minúscula tanga.

\- Hay que dejarte limpia, para que luego no te sientas incomoda. – Dijo burlonamente cuando se arrodillo entre mis piernas, las cuales tomo y las levanto, posándolas sobre sus hombros. Entonces, se agacho su boca cubrió mi sexo, haciéndome ver estrellas.

Otra vez, chille, gemí, gimotee y grite su nombre junto a un montón de cosas incoherentes hasta que me hizo correrme con fuerza. Mis uñas rasguñaron sus hombros y mis converses se clavaron en su espalda mientras yo me removía debajo de él, sintiéndome abrumada.

Su lengua no paro hasta que mi sexo quedo completamente limpio, sin ningún rastro de mi excitación. Entonces, cuando bajo mis piernas y volvió a arrodillarse en medio de estas, me sonrió satisfecho, sus labios brillaban con mis jugos en ellos.

Le sonreí de vuelta, y sentándome, lleve mi boca a la suya. Lamí sus labios e introduje mi lengua en su boca, gimiendo mientras probaba mi sabor en su lengua. Cuando nos separamos jadeando, me di cuenta de nuestro desastre.

Los vidrios estaban empañados, mi mano estaba marcada en el cristal de la puerta del piloto, mi tanga no se veía por ningún lado, mi camisa blanca estaba echa una bola en su asiento trasero, mi sostén estaba colgado en el volante y mi minifalda estaba toda arrugada y envuelta en mi cintura.

El, en cambio, se veía igual de perfecto que siempre. Lo único que delataría la increíble sesión de sexo que habíamos tenido era su cabello, que estaba más desordenado que nunca.

\- Ahora, por tu culpa, llegare tarde a clases y tú llegaras tarde al hospital. – Le reproche poniéndome el sostén y mi camisa luego de haber escuchado el timbre. El sonrió torcidamente y volvió a guardar su enorme polla en sus pantalones. Hice un puchero cuando deje de verla y el me beso.

\- Hasta luego, nena. – Se despidió cuando, después de arreglarme lo mejor que pude, tome mi mochila del asiento trasero y le di un beso de despedida.

Le sonreí, baje del coche y camine rápidamente hacia mi primera clase. Trigonometría, mi gozo en un pozo.

Por suerte, llegue antes que el profesor y me apresure a tomar asiento en mi lugar correspondiente. No fue hasta que estuve sentada que me di cuenta de que no traía mi tanga. El bastardo tenía mi tanga. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, horrorizada.

Estaba en la primera hora de un largo día de universidad y no tenía ropa interior. Justo ahora agradecía mucho que mi minifalda fuera lo suficientemente larga como para que no se notara. Suspire cuando el profesor llego, este será un largo día.

Prácticamente corrí hacia la salida en cuanto el timbre que avisaba el final de la jornada sonó.

\- Hey, Bella, ¿Te doy un aventón? – Pregunto Jacob, mi compañero de clases. Le sonreí agradecida y me monte en su auto. – Entonces, ¿A dónde te llevo? – Pregunto, mirándome curioso.

\- Al hospital, por favor. – Le pedí y el, asintiendo, se dirigió hacia allí. Edward me las iba a pagar por haberme dejado sin ropa interior el día entero. Salí de mis cavilaciones cuando escuche un carraspeo por parte de Jacob.

\- Entonces, ¿Aun estas con Cullen? – Pregunto con su mirada fija en la carretera, pero me sorprendió su tono, era tosco y malhumorado.

\- Pues, sí. Aún estamos juntos. – Respondí, confundida por su rostro enojado.

\- Cuando dices juntos, ¿Te refieres a juntos, juntos? – Pregunto, sus manos apretando el volante.

\- Tu pregunta no tiene nada de coherencia, Jacob. Estamos juntos desde hace dos años. Creo que eso es estar juntos, juntos. Además, estamos comprometidos. – Dije sonriendo mientras miraba mi anillo. Era hermoso y sencillo, era perfecto.

\- ¡¿Te vas a casar?! – Exclamo luego de parar el coche junto a la carretera, justo en frente del hospital.

\- Si, dentro de seis meses. – Conteste, sorprendida con su enfado. Jacob nunca se había comportado así conmigo. Iba a preguntarle la razón de su tan mala actitud cuando vi a Edward salir del hospital y dirigirse a su auto.

Salte de mi asiento sin siquiera despedirme de Jacob y camine rápidamente hacia él, procurando que la estúpida falda no mostrara nada. En cuanto se subió al asiento del piloto, yo me subí rápidamente al del copiloto, haciéndolo saltar del susto.

Solté una carcajada ante su expresión y el me frunció el ceño, fingiendo enojo, pero la diversión en sus ojos le dificultaba la actuación.

\- Swan, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Iba a buscarte. – Dijo tomándome por la cintura y sentándome en su regazo. Me acomode a horcajadas y le sonreí, dándole un casto beso.

\- Si, pero decidí venir a buscarte yo a ti. – Respondí y el me miro confundido.

\- ¿Quién te trajo? – Pregunto observando el coche de Jacob, que aún seguía estacionado frente al hospital.

\- Jacob, se ofreció a traerme y acepte. Aunque estuvo muy extraño, se enfadó cuando le dije que estábamos comprometidos. – Dije fingiendo inocencia. Para estas alturas, ya había descifrado porque su mala actitud, pero, aunque era algo realmente triste, no había nada para mejorar su situación.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Pregunto Edward, frunciendo el ceño y vi el enojo brillar en sus ojos. Decidí distraerlo antes de que ese enojo aumentara y lo bese, enredando mis dedos en su pelo.

Nos besamos apasionadamente, nuestras lenguas fundiéndose. Me sentía arder bajo su toque y gemí mientras el calor en mi vientre aumentaba. Lo deseaba, lo quería dentro de mí. Apreté mis dedos en su cabello, haciéndolo gemir contra mi boca.

El me apretó contra el volante, sus manos acariciándome por todas partes, y ambos respingamos sorprendidos cuando la bocina sonó. Nos reímos y le di un casto beso en los labios, suavemente.

\- Ven, te llevare a casa. – Dijo Edward acomodándome otra vez en el asiento del copiloto. Condujo tan rápido como siempre hacia mi casa, ambos impacientes por llegar y tener nuestra "sesión de amor".

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima.


	5. Making Love

(Editado)

_**MAKING LOVE**_

Ahí estaba mi sexy esposo, profundamente dormido. Su pelo estaba alborotado, sus largas pestañas descansaban en sus mejillas, su tan rostro relajado como su cuerpo y enfundado en esos apretados bóxers que lo hacían ver tan sexy. Suspire sonriendo con malicia, era hora de despertar al bello durmiente.

Me acerque sigilosamente y me arrodille detrás de su cabeza, a unos centímetros de su almohada. Baje el rostro y bese su pelo, siguiendo por su frente, parpados, mejillas, nariz, labios y mandíbula. Lo sentí sonreír contra mi barbilla cuando mordisquee su mandíbula y sonreí al ver como no solo el comenzaba a despertarse, sino que también Eddie Jr. quería unirse a la acción.

Baje por su cuello, clavícula y pecho, lamí su tetilla izquierda y jadee cuando sentí sus labios en mi pezón desnudo. Bese y lamí sus tetillas mientras él hacía lo mismo con mis pezones. De pronto, mordió uno de ellos tan fuerte que me hizo gritar, luego lamio la zona y le dio un casto beso. Solté sus tetillas y seguí por ese hermoso pecho lampiño que me volvía loca, besándolo con la boca abierta mientras sentía como el hacía lo mismo.

Entonces quede frente a frente con su erecto miembro tapado por su bóxer, lo deslice hasta donde pude y él término de quitárselo con una patada. Me relamí los labios, sonriendo al verlo erecto para mí. Jadee cuando lamió mi pelvis en el lugar donde debería estar mi vello púbico. Estábamos en la clásica posición del 69. No es que fuera mi favorita, pero en serio necesitaba probar el festín que tenía mi esposo entre las piernas.

Sin embargo, mi marido era lo suficientemente malo como para dejarme con las ganas. Me tumbo sobre mi espalda, con la cabeza sobre su almohada, y se tumbó sobre mí. Su boca cayo con fuerza sobre la mía, era un beso apasionado, hambriento, furioso. Abrí la boca dándole paso a su lengua y la chupe suavemente. Se separó suavemente y me sonrió mirándome con esos hermosos ojos verdes oscurecidos, me mordí el labio mientras su boca bajaba por mi cuello. Lo chupo tan fuerte que estuve segura que me había hecho un chupón.

Bajo hasta mis pezones, que estaban sensibles por sus atenciones anteriores, los beso, beso el tatuaje temporal que me había hecho hace unos días y que él tanto adoraba, y siguió por mi vientre hasta llegar a su objetivo, mi sexo.

Separo mis labios mayores y se lanzó directo a su objeto, mi clítoris. Jugo con él hasta que no pude más, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, se detuvo. Lo fulmine con la mirada y él sonrió antes de penetrarme con sus dedos índice y medio, sin previo aviso. Gemí fuertemente y apreté la almohada entre mis manos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras jadeaba.

Él siguió con su tarea hasta que me corrí de forma ruidosa en su boca, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apretando su pelo, no sabía si era para apartarlo o para apretarlo contra mí. No se apartó hasta que no limpio el ultimo gramo de mi excitación y se acercó lentamente a mí, rozando su nariz todo el camino hasta que esta topo con la mía.

Me beso suavemente, acariciando su boca con la mía. Envolví mis brazos en su cadera y gemí contra su boca cuando me penetro lentamente, podía sentir cada centímetro de él abrirse paso dentro de mí. La sensación era tan fuerte que ya ni nos estábamos besando, simplemente rozábamos nuestros labios, y luego Edward enterró su cabeza en mi cuello. Dándome un lugar de primera fila para escuchar sus gemidos y jadeos.

Sus caderas aumentaron la intensidad mientras yo arqueaba la espalda y subía la pelvis, haciéndolo entrar incluso más profundo.

Seguimos así un tiempo más, uniéndonos no solo en cuerpo, haciendo el amor. Llegue al clímax con un grito, arqueando la espalda y apretando mis piernas alrededor de su cadera. Entonces Edward nos giró, haciéndome quedar arriba. Tomo mis caderas entre sus manos y me ayudo a subir y bajar sobre él, suavemente, continuando con nuestro rito de amor.

Moví mis caderas cada vez más rápido, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, gimiendo. Él se sentó, quedando su pecho pegado al mío, y me beso mientras daba una última estocada en mi interior, fuerte, y llegamos juntos al clímax. ¡Dios, como adoraba escucharlo gemir mi nombre!

Ambos caímos sobre la cama, yo sobre su pecho, con el sonido de nuestras pesadas respiraciones como único compañero. Bese su cuello y lo abrace tan fuerte como él a mí. Suspire adormilada y sonreí cuando se posó sobre mí. Me beso suave y profundamente.

\- Te amo. – le susurre contra sus labios y él sonrió, dándome un casto beso.

\- Y yo amo cuando te aprovechas de mi cuerpo. – bromeo y ambos reímos entre dientes. Tomo mis manos, entrelazándolas con las suyas y poniéndolas sobre mi cabeza.

Agacho su cabeza y me susurro al oído. – Yo también te amo.

Se recostó a mi lado y yo me volví hacía él, quedamos de costado, mirándonos a los ojos. La ternura y el amor que había en los suyos me hicieron sonreír y lo bese suavemente antes de envolverlo con mis brazos y acurrucarme contra él después de habernos tapado con las sabanas, suspirando cuando me abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho.

Era un momento tan perfecto, tan único, que parecía un sueño. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por el sueño mientras su respiración pausada me calmaba, me reconfortaba, haciéndome sentir segura y amada.

_**Edward POV**_

Parpadee al sentir la luz del sol dar en mis ojos y baje la mirada hacia el cuerpo cálido que estaba acurrucado junto al mío. Bella estaba profundamente dormida, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

\- Edward. – susurro en sueños, haciéndome sonreír con ternura. Me encantaba que soñara conmigo. Me levante lo más suave que pude, procurando no despertarla y sonreír al lograr mi cometido. Me puse mi bóxer, que había terminado sobre el buró y camine hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno después de cerrar las cortinas para que el sol no la molestara.

Luego de preparar un desayuno rápido, lo deje tapado en la mesa y fui hacia nuestra habitación. Me recosté sobre el marco de la puerta, apreciando la hermosa figura de mi hermosa esposa. Tenía las sabanas enredadas en la cintura de forma descuidada y me daba la espalda, su cabello esparcido por la almohada, a la cual abrazaba fuertemente.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace por la espalda, besando su cuello. Sentí su sonrisa contra mi mejilla y la mire a los ojos, sonriéndole de vuelta. Ella levanto la cabeza y me beso suavemente, luego volvió a poner la cabeza en la almohada, envolviendo sus brazos sobre los míos.

\- Vamos a desayunar. – le dije dándole un azote juguetón en el trasero. Ella se rió, poniéndose de pie, tomo mi camiseta blanca y uno de mis bóxers, se vistió y salimos tomados de la mano hacia la cocina.

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Reviews?**_


	6. El Inicio

El inicio

_Ahí estaba otra vez, Edward Cullen en toda su gloria. Aun no entendía como un chico tan guapo podía estar soltero. Sabía que muchas chicas andaban detrás de él por el simple hecho de que era un chico malo, en toda la regla de la palabra._

_Tatuajes, mala actitud y delitos graves, esas eran características que formaban gran parte del carácter de Edward, por eso me atraía tanto, porque era como yo, no le importaba lo demás._

_Mientras lo observaba, sus ojos cayeron en los míos de pronto, pero no aparte la mirada. Nos miramos hasta que su hermana Alice le llamo y él se volvió hacia ella. Mire a Ángela junto a mí y puse mis ojos en blanco cuando la vi observándome divertida._

_\- Si tanto te gusta, ¿Por qué no te acercas a él? – Pregunto mirándome como si fuese una cobarde. Esa mirada me enfureció y fruncí el ceño, yo no era cobarde._

_\- Pues, porque él es el chico, es su deber acercarse primero. – Le dije, pero las dos nos largamos a reír ante esa excusa tan patética. Suspire y lo mire otra vez, él miraba su mesa, jugando suavemente con su botella de agua mientras ignoraba a su hermana menor. – No lo sé, Ángela. No sé porque aún no lo he hecho._

_\- ¿Sabes qué? Si no te obligo a hacerlo, no lo harás. Así que, después del almuerzo, lo invitaras a salir y punto. – Dijo rotundamente y dándome una mirada que me dejaba en claro que no aceptaría ninguna objeción._

_Cambie de tema para distraerla y hablamos de la próxima fiesta de Mike Newton, a la que ninguna de las dos planeaba asistir, sus fiestas siempre eran patéticas. Cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo, recogí mis cosas y me tome mi tiempo mientras caminaba hacia la salida, pero eso no sirvió de mucho. En cuanto estuvimos afuera, Ángela llamo a Edward y él se nos acercó con una expresión curiosa._

_\- Mi trabajo aquí está hecho. – Dijo mi amiga sonriéndome y luego camino hacia su novio Ben, dejándonos solos._

_\- A ver, Cullen, esto será rápido. Tu y yo en una cita esta noche, ¿Qué dices? – Pregunte rápidamente y él me sonrió, tenía una hermosa sonrisa torcida. Jamás lo había visto sonreír y, a juzgar por el jadeo general a nuestro alrededor, los demás tampoco._

_\- De acuerdo, pasare por ti a las ocho. – Respondió y yo le sonreí de regreso. Me di la vuelta y camine hacia mi siguiente clase, sintiendo su mirada perforando mi espalda y trasero. Sonreí, esto sería interesante._

_***A las 8:10***_

_\- Llegas diez minutos tarde. – Le dije cuando abrí la puerta y él sonrió otra vez._

_\- Lo sé, ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto apuntando hacia su moto y yo asentí entusiasmada, prácticamente corriendo hacia la preciosura frente a mí._

_\- ¡Tienes un Honda 125 deportivo! – Exclame acariciando el asiento y el sonrió divertido._

_\- Si, es bastante rápida. – Dijo pasándome un casco, lo tome y luego lo deje de vuelta en el asiento. Me miro curioso._

_\- Odio los cascos. – Le dije encogiéndome de hombros y el negó con la cabeza. Se montó depositando el casco frente a él y yo me monte a su espalda, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y sintiendo el cuero de su chaqueta contra mi mejilla._

_Sonreí cuando puso la moto en marcha y condujo a través del pueblo, dirigiéndose hacia la avenida que nos llevaría hacia La Push. El viento nos azotaba con fuerza y lanzaba su delicioso olor directo a mi nariz, embriagándome._

_Llegamos a La Push y él se estaciono entre unos árboles enormes que ocultaban la moto. Se desmonto y, tomándome de la mano, me ayudo a hacerlo y me guio entre los arboles por un camino que jamás había visto._

_Caminamos por más de treinta minutos y llegamos al extremo más alejado de la playa, que estaba rodeado de árboles y peñascos. Esto no parecía pertenecer a la playa, sino más bien una pequeña laguna escondida._

_El agua reflejaba a la perfección la luna y la arena parecía blanca. Le sonreí a Edward, agradecida de que me enseñara este lugar tan hermoso y el me sonrió de vuelta. Ambos nos sentamos cerca de la orilla, algo alejados de la hermosa y apacible agua cristalina._

_\- ¿Hace cuánto conoces este lugar? – Le pregunte observando la luna, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la mano que el aun sostenía._

_\- Unos cuantos años, lo encontré por casualidad un día que me perdí. – Se encogió de hombros y se quedó en silencio, observando la arena._

_Esta, seguro, que no sería la cita idílica para cualquier chica debido a que no estábamos teniendo ningún tipo de conversación, sin embargo, para mí era increíble, me sentía cómoda con el silencio, ninguno de los dos tenía la necesidad de llenarlo con conversaciones huecas._

_Aparte la mirada de la luna y lo mire a los ojos, que me observaban con atención. Nos miramos mutuamente largo tiempo, nuestras miradas entrelazadas. No sé si fue el o si fui yo, pero de alguna manera me encontré con sus labios pegados a los míos, besándome suavemente._

_Mis manos se trasladaron a su cabello y las suyas a mi cintura mientras me acomodaba a horcajadas sobre él. Nos besamos y acariciamos hasta que mis pulmones clamaron por aire y me aleje jadeando. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros y me miraba con intensidad cuando nos separamos, dándome a saber que me deseaba tanto como yo a él. Pero no tendría sexo con él, no hasta que estuviera segura de lo que fuera que sea esto._

_***5 meses después***_

_Estábamos en la pequeña laguna otra vez, era tarde y hacia frio, pero no tenía ninguna intención de moverme de donde estaba. Me sentía en el cielo mientras Edward mordisqueaba mi cuello y el lóbulo de mi oreja._

_Me encontraba a horcajadas sobre él, su chaqueta, camiseta y tenis estaban a un lado junto a mi blusa, pantalones y tenis. Jadee cuando mordió mi pezón erecto a través de la tela de encaje de mi sostén y le quite el cinturón. Su pantalón y su bóxer estuvieron fuera en el mismo instante en que mi sostén y mi braga._

_Al fin lo veía desnudo por completo, jamás lo había hecho. Nuestras sesiones de besos y manoseos no pasaban de él viéndome en sostén y yo viéndole sin camisa._

_Edward jadeo cuando restregué mi sexo contra su erección y yo gemí cuando me tomo de las caderas y empujo con fuerza, restregándose más fuerte y rápido contra mí. De pronto, me recostó sobre la arena, quedándome sobre mí y se posiciono en mi entrada, luego me miro pidiendo permiso y entro en mi cuando asentí._

_Dolía y jadee mientras Edward gemía contra mi oído, pero el dolor no duró más de unos segundos, entonces, el placer lo reemplazo._

_No fue como siempre había escuchado que seria, no hubo gritos ni mordidas. Solo un el suave movimiento de sus caderas, el sonido de nuestros cuerpos al encontrarse y los gemidos que soltábamos cada uno contra el oído del otro._

_Entonces, cuando el nudo en mi vientre se hizo imposiblemente grande, llegue al orgasmo._

_\- ¡Edward! – Jadee en su oído, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras sentía como caía en la espiral del placer._

_\- ¡Bella! – Jadeo el contra mi cuello, llegando a su clímax dentro de mí. Agradecí que Ángela me hubiese obligado a tomar la píldora, porque sentirlo correrse dentro de mí era increíblemente placentero._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Me desperté toda sudada y mis bragas totalmente empapadas. Gemí contra la almohada y sentí el cuerpo cálido y fornido junto a mí moverse. Sentí su gran y pesado brazo envolver mi cintura y luego sentí sus labios contra mi cuello.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Bella? – Pregunto suavemente y cuando no respondí, su mano se coló entre mis piernas y acaricio mi sexo sobre mis bragas empapadas. – Ya veo, has tenido un sueño húmedo, espero que haya sido conmigo. – Dijo divertido mientras su mano se colaba dentro de mi ropa y me acariciaba directamente.

Moví mi cadera contra su mano y jadee su nombre.

\- Por supuesto que lo fue, Edward. –Respondí y su mano dejo de moverse. Gimotee y lo mire enojada. – No, no pares.

El sonrió antes de quitarme las bragas y la camiseta enorme que tenía puesta. Esta era mi pijama, su camiseta de la universidad y unas simples bragas.

Sonriéndome, su cuerpo se coló bajo las sabanas y lo sentí abrir mis piernas. Beso el camino desde mi rodilla hasta mi sexo, abrió mis labios mayores con sus pulgares y su lengua se dirigió directamente hacia mi clítoris, haciéndome jadear.

Me beso, chupo y mordisqueo hasta hacerme perder el sentido pero no quería esto, no quería disfrutar yo sola.

\- Edward, por favor. Ven acá. – Le dije y su cuerpo salió de debajo de las sabanas, mirándome confundido. Lo tome por los hombros y lo lance sobre las sabanas, sentándome rápidamente a horcajadas sobre él. – Si vamos a hacerlo, debe ser reciproco. – Dije sonriendo y el sonrió torcidamente cuando me di vuelta, dándole la espalda y bajándole el bóxer rápidamente.

Me tomo por las caderas y su boca cubrió de nuevo mi sexo en el mismo instante en que tome su miembro entre mis manos y lo introduje en mi boca. Era suave y duro al mismo tiempo, e increíblemente sabroso.

Chupe, mordisquee y lamí su erección cual helado mientras él hacia maravillas con su lengua en mí. Acaricie sus testículos con mis manos y grite contra su miembro cuando me vine en su boca. El trago todo y gimió contra mi centro (haciéndome estremecer) cuando se corrió en mi boca. Lo trague todo, su semen sabia delicioso y se deslizo con facilidad por mi garganta.

Me senté y lo mire por sobre mi hombro, sonriéndole con picardía y el me respondió con esa sonrisa sexy y torcida que solo me daba a mí.

Me acomode otra vez a horcajadas sobre su miembro, ahora flácido y me incline para besarlo. Nos besamos largo y tendido, nuestras lenguas explorando la boca del otro, mezclando nuestros sabores. Cuando nos separamos jadeando, me acomode a su lado y envolví su cuerpo con el mío, cerrando mis ojos cuando el sueño volvió a llevarme.

* * *

Bueno, estoy de vuelta. Espero que les haya gustado la historia, así que... Hasta Luego.


End file.
